


Two Mean Uncles Talking to the Beat

by EmmeTheFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, M/M, how do you tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmeTheFangirl/pseuds/EmmeTheFangirl
Summary: So I messed around with a story generator and I ended up with this shit
Relationships: South Italy & Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Two Mean Uncles Talking to the Beat

Two Mean Uncles Talking to the Beat

Antonio Fernández Carriedo was thinking about Lovino Vargas again. Lovino was a cute volcano with beautiful fingers and tall abs.

Antonio walked over to the window and reflected on his rural surroundings. He had always loved quiet Spain with its beautiful, blushing beaches. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel worried.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a cute figure of Lovino Vargas.

Antonio gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a rude, modest, Italian wine drinker with brunette fingers and handsome abs. His friends saw him as a petite, pickled patient. Once, he had even brought an enthusiastic tomato back from the brink of death.

But not even a rude person who had once brought an enthusiastic tomato back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Lovino had in store today.

The sun shone like sobbing turtles, making Antonio lonely. Antonio grabbed a cursed tomato that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Antonio stepped outside and Lovino came closer, he could see the drab glint in his eye.

"Look Antonio," growled Lovino, with an adorable glare that reminded Antonio of cute kittens. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want to help. You owe me 5855 dollars."

Antonio looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the cursed tomato. "Lovino, I'm in love with you," he replied.

They looked at each other with angry feelings, like two hollow, huge horses walking at a very down to earth normal day, which had piano music playing in the background and two mean uncles talking to the beat.

Antonio regarded Lovino's beautiful fingers and tall abs. "I don't have the funds ..." he lied.

Lovino glared. "Do you want me to shove that cursed tomato where the sun don't shine?"

Antonio promptly remembered his rude and modest values. "Actually, I do have the funds," he admitted. He reached into his pockets. "Here's what I owe you."

Lovino looked anxious, his wallet blushing like a keen, kaleidoscopic kettle.

Then Lovino came inside for a nice drink of Italian wine.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sorry you read that shit...


End file.
